Realization
by Crushed rose
Summary: "I love you Amber Millington" "I love you too Alfie Lewis" As my tongue phrased his name, a sharp pain shot through my body, like nothing I'd ever experienced before. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'm fine, listen Alfie; I really need to go... Think some things through" After a whole year of dating, Aber uncovers a dark secret that'll tear Amfie apart. Will she overcome it? summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

So, hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! See the thing is, I write all of my stories as memos on my phone and then it breaks so I end up losing everything! My laptop and internet has been down and I've had like no time either but I have managed to write this! Hope you like it!

Realization – Chapter 1

"I love you Amber Millington"

"I love you too Alfie Lewis"

As my tongue phrased his name, a sharp pain shot through my body, like nothing I'd ever experienced before.

Quickly, I shot backwards.

"What's the matter babe? Are you okay?"

The pain shot through my body every time his lips moved.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine"

I turned to walk away...

"Are you sure you're okay? Where are you going?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, listen Alfie; I really need to go... Think some things through"

With my hand covering my porcelain skinned ace, I ran upstairs to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Realization – Chapter 2

*FLASHBACK*

I've always been known as 'the dumb blonde' nothing else. Even when I first started school when I was 4, in the little primary school down the road from me. I was always known as 'the dumb blonde'. Sure I'm not the brightest boffin in the world, but I'm hardly the dumbest either.

Every day in the playground, I'd be given sheets of paper with equations on and be asked to do them by that gang of stupid, immature boys.

Stupid things like 1+2+3. I would quickly scrawl down an answer like 123 before I'd even had a chance to think about it. That's how bad it really got.

I had a couple of close friends (Jessie and Liberty) that tried to stick up for me; however that didn't stop any of it. In fact, it just made the boys retaliate in even more unthinkable ways.

Even to this day, I can still remember all but one of their names: Sam Bryant, Luke Banister, Bradley Cooper, Danny Jones and the worst one, a small lad who moved away to a boarding school because he got expelled aged 6.

Eventually, the taunting became so bad, (they even resulted in using my mother's death as a way of getting to me) I gave up and walked out of the school aged 7 and a half, never looking back.

That's when and why I started at Anubis.


	3. Chapter 3

Realization – Chapter 3

*FLASHBACK*

I'd always imagined people at boarding schools as being very intellectual and mature compared to regular school students.

That's probably what shocked me the most about Anubis. Everyone seemed so...normal.

Well...it depends what you class as normal.

When I first arrived, the house already contained: Mara, Alfie, Jerome, Fabian and Mick.

Jerome and Alfie were the two mischief makers. They had been at Anubis from the young age of 6 when they became best of friends, they did everything together and their bedroom was dedicated to many stupid pictures of themselves all over the walls.

Fabian and Mara were both slightly geeky, however they never really saw eye to eye because they were always arguing over who got the highest scores in tests etc. As well as being a slight nerd, Mara was always nice to me.

Mick was a sports jock who I never really saw because he was always out training to beat his records.

And the only bit that was abnormal was there were no blonde jokes.


	4. Chapter 4

Realization – Chapter 4

*FLASHBACK*

I'd been at Anubis for about 3 months when it began to start.

I was expecting it. But when I arrived. Not 3 months after.

I mean, does it really take 3 months for a boys brain to recognise a girls hair colour!?

At first, I just ignored it. My only firm belief being that if someone's trying to get you down, it only means that they're above you.

I tried to convince myself that I was the better person, they were just below me.

However, despite my best efforts, my confidence and happiness took a huge boost in the wrong direction and it began to get to me. Again.


End file.
